Kinect Disneyland Adventures
Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a Disneyland based gamesreleased on the Microsoft Xbox 360 and its Kinect peripheral. It is set in a virtual recreation of the Disneyland Park, featuring mini-games inspired by various attractions. Attractions *Peter Pan's Flight *Alice in Wonderland *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Pirates of the Caribbean *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Jungles Cruise *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Disney Princess Fantasy Faire *Pixie Hollow *Fireworks Spectacular Artworks 'Renders 3D' Mickey_Mouse_-_KDA.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_-_KDA.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald_Duck_-_KDA.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy_Duck_-_KDA.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy_-_KDA.jpg|Goofy Pluto_-_KDA.jpg|Pluto Chip_and_Dale_-_KDA.jpg|Chip and Dale Snow_White_-_KDA.jpg|Snow White Pinocchio_-_KDA.jpg|Pinocchio Br'er_Rabbit_-_KDA.jpg|Br'er Rabbit Cinderella_-_KDA.jpg|Cinderella Alice_-_KDA.jpg|Alice White_Rabbit_-_KDA.jpg|White Rabbit Mad_Hatter_-_KDA.jpg|Mad Hatter Peter_Pan_-_KDA.jpg|Peter Pan Aurora_-_KDA.jpg|Aurora Mowgli_-_KDA.jpg|Mowgli Baloo_-_KDA.jpg|Baloo Winnie_the_Pooh_-_KDA.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_-_KDA.jpg|Piglet Tigger_-_KDA.jpg|Tigger Eeyore_-_KDA.jpg|Eeyore Ariel_-_KDA.jpg|Ariel Belle_-_KDA.jpg|Belle Beast_-_KDA.jpg|Beast Aladdin_-_KDA.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine_-_KDA.jpg|Jasmine Genie_-_KDA.jpg|Genie Stitch_-_KDA.jpg|Stitch Tiana_-_KDA.jpg|Tiana Naveen_-_KDA.jpg|Naveen Black_Barty_-_KDA.jpg|Black Barty Meet-and-Greet Characters Over 43 different Disney characters appear in the game for meet-and-greets throughout the park. Like with the actually park characters, the player can interact with them and take photos with them, dance with them, acquire their autographs and give them hugs or high-fives. They also give the player quests to do to help them. The meet-and-greet characters include: 'The Sensational Six' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto 'The Heroes' *Pinocchio *Peter Pan *Mowgli *Beast *Aladdin *Naveen *Black Barty 'The Princesses' *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *Ariel *Belle *Jasmine *Tiana 'Alice in Wonderland' *Alice *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Caterpillar *Cheshire Cat 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Eeyore 'Big and Small' *Chip and Dale *Br'er Rabbit *Tinker Bell *Baloo *Genie *Stitch 'The Villains' *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook 'The Haunted Mansion' *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts 'Toy Story' *Woody *Jessie *Buzz Lightyear *Little Green Aliens *Stinky Pete Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto, *Corey Burton as Dale, Caterpillar, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook and Ghost Host *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox *James Avery as Br'er Bear *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Hynden Walch as Alice *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit, March Hare and Mr. Smee *April Winchell as The Queen of Hearts *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Wally Wingert as Cubby the Lost Boy *Jim Cummings as Cheshire Cat, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Ray the Firefly *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Jim Hanks as Woody *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear and Stinky Pete *Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Aliens *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow *James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty *Susanne Blakeesle as Madame Leota *Kat Cressdia as Constance Hatchaway *Tom Kenny as Ezra the Skeleton Voice Sounds Kinect Disneyland Adventures Voice Sounds Category:Disney Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Disneyland Games Category:Mallerie7's Ideas Category:Kinect